Spike chan world!
by spike-chan
Summary: spike-chan is the game master now. Watch as she throws her anime/game friends in to her world ^_^


Ok it's time to party...so get your ballons and start the party!  
  
I don't own any of the characters except Spike-chan which is me. Kasui my little devil pixy and Bunny my angle pixy. And Vanessa well, I don't own Vanessa she owns herself.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vanessa: Woohoo food time! *runs around the table and sets it in the blink of a eye* OOOK! Now all we have to do is wait for the food to be done!  
  
Kurama: (walks in) Hello!   
  
Vanessa: *runs around the corner to the door* KURAMA! ^__^ *jumps up and hugs Kurama*  
  
Kurama: Will you get off of me you Baka!  
  
Vanessa: Oh but Kurama I wove you! *rubs her head on him*  
  
Kurama: *grabs the back of her shirt and pulls her off*  
  
Vanessa: *water falls of tears start comming down*   
  
Spike-chan: Oh Kurama-san you're here *whips a big stamper out and stamps Kurama on the forehead*  
  
::the stamp said "I'm with Vanessa"::  
  
Kurama: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU IDIOT *drops Vanessa and starts rubbing his forhead rapidly *  
  
Kasui: Sorry Bucko that ink is permenent, so it well be there for a while!  
  
Bunny: Now that wasn't very nice!  
  
Kasui: So what...it was funny as hell ^o^  
  
Spike-chan: I'm sorry but Kurama-san is an easy prey for my jokes ^o^  
  
Kurama: You just love to ruin my life don't you!  
  
Spike-chan: What...you realy think I am out to ruin your life?? *eyes get all wabally* I'm just trying to make Vanessa happy ^_^ after all she is my cousin ^_^  
  
Kurama:.........that is the lamest excuse I have ever heard -_-;  
  
Kasui: *fighting with bunny* You know what you're right I should be nicer ^^ *evil grin* That is why I've decided to let you live and I'm putting you in this cage instead ^_^  
  
Bunny: But Kasui... you know that if there isn't two of us, Spike-chan will only be able to listen to you because I'm not there to tell her what is wrong!  
  
Kasui: I knew you'd say something smart one day!! ^_^ Bye-Bye *flying away*  
  
Inuyasha: This party bites...there's nothing to do!  
  
Kasui: Well why don't we play a little game...it's called "S.T.S.N"   
  
Inuyasha: Whatever.....  
  
Link: Well...lets get started...  
  
Vanessa: Yeah...lets get started...  
  
Kasui: *smirk* Ok then...*flies behind Spike-chan and wispers in her ear*  
  
Spike-chan: Alrighty then...^0^ Now everyone stand in the middle of the room ^_^ lets get started ^.^  
  
:: Kasui throws her hands in the air and starts dancing around them::  
  
Zelgodiss: Uuumm...are you ok? *refering to Kasui*  
  
Sonic: Woah...look at everything...it's all like...wiggly!  
  
Inuyasha: I don't think this is an ordinary game!  
  
Naga: AAAHHHHAAAHHHAAAAAHHH You foolish boys...you're scared of a few illusions!  
  
Hiei: Don't laugh again, it sounds like a car alarm  
  
Duo: when'd you get here Hiei???  
  
Hiei: Actually, I just got here...I had to come in fast so Spike-chan wouldn't hug me to death!  
  
Duo: oh....^^;;  
  
Hiei: You got hugged didn't you??  
  
Duo: he...he..yes ^_^;;  
  
Hiei: *looks at Kurama* What happened to you? *looking at his forhead*  
  
Kurama: *looks at Hiei* Two words spike-chan!  
  
Sonic: Where are we? *looking around*  
  
::the room had turned into a dirt road that looked like it would go on forever::  
  
Vanessa: What's that *pointing at a red box on a stand*  
  
Sonic: *walks over to the box* It says "press the button and say the magic words to be helped" *below that it listed the magic words*  
  
Magic words:: tooooo toooooo whaaaaa::  
  
All: *look at the sign and read it* Tooooo toooooo whaaaaa!  
  
::then out of the box a little man pops out with a green suit on, red underwear over his pants, pointy ears, pink wings, rosy cheeks and a star wand::  
  
"My name is Tingle" the little man said  
  
Tingle: So how may I help you? ^.^  
  
Sonic: How about telling us where we are!  
  
Tingle: ^.^ Teeheehee...you are in "Scatter World"  
  
Vanessa: That's a funny name!  
  
Kurama: For once I believe you Vanessa!  
  
Vanessa: *eyes twinkling* You do Kurama-san?? *~*  
  
Kurama: Ok...back off!!   
  
::Vanessa starts to disappear::  
  
Vanessa: What is going on???!!!   
  
Spike's voice: aahhhh aahhh...You Vanessa are going to help me!!  
  
::and with that Vanessa disappeared in the blink of an eye::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok...that's it...this chapter is done Kaput ^_^ it is a strang fic I know...any how next chapter, oh that's a secret so you'll have to wait until I write it ^_^ oh one more thing "you" yes you can be in my fic.So if you want to be in my fic leave a short description of your personality ^_^ 


End file.
